Forever With Me
by Lin-Writes
Summary: WARNING: If you do not like fanfictions with gore, torture, yaoi, anything related to the source, please DO NOT read this and leave immediately. Real Summary: It's Sonic's birthday and Shadow didn't want to go until giving into his feelings for Sonic. After going to the party, Shadow felt a flaming desire for the blue hedgehog that he would not let anyone have EVER! Not even Amy.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow's POV

I stood far from everyone else. It was June 23, Sonic's birthday. I only came to his party so I can keep an eye on others going after him. Especially that pesky Amy Rose. Always getting in the way of my Sonic! I was not going to watch her take him away from me!

Speaking of which, I saw Amy going towards Sonic and talking with him. I felt my blood boil. Like I was going to turn into a volcano at any given moment and erupt at that bitch. I felt my claws unviel under my gloves, as if I would take them off and cut her entire face off.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice an arm wrapped around me.

"So, Shads, you having fun?" the voice asked. I saw Sonic and blushed a bit. He looked so handsome. So pretty. So… HOT! I just gave a nod and looked to another direction to avoid his eyes.

"Well, that's good to hear. Or see?" He pat my back out of appreciation and gave me smile. That smile of his. Always succeeding at making me feel good. I noticed Amy suddenly huggin Sonic from behind.

"Sonnikku! You have to open my present now!" Amy said, giving him wrapped box with a ribbon on top. Sonic took the box and opened it to find a picture frame of the two in it.

"Wow, Amy. This is really nice! Thank you," Sonic exclaimed and went to hug her. I felt myself start to boil that very instance. So much, that I just stormed out of there, drawing some attention. For the rest of the party, I tried my best to avoid everyone until Sonic and I were the last ones there, cleaning the mess up.

* * *

"Hey Shadow? Thank's for helping clean the place up," Sonic told me. I just stayed quiet and gave a sentient nod to him. "Hey, was everything alright earlier? When Amy gave me that gift, I mean. I saw you just storm outside as if something was bothering you."

I just glared at him. He didn't know I had feelings for him, and I know he wouldn't feel the same if I just told him. I saw he went back to cleaning and we both were quiet for a while. I, finally, decided to talk.

"Because I felt bad for not getting you anything," was all I said. I heard Sonic give a laugh and came over to me.

"Oh, that's fine! Just you being here for once was all I needed for a present," Sonic said, giving me his signature thumbs up.

We managed to get everything cleaned up. We told each other our "farewells" and I started to head home. By home, I meant go meet up with Amy. I told her during to meet up with me in the forest so I could 'talk' with her. She doesn't know what's about to come.

* * *

I reached the forest and saw her sitting on a log, waiting for me. Just as planned. I walked slowly to her. Amy looked up, feeling my presence and smiled.

"There you are, Shadow! I was worried you got lost in trying to get here. So what was you wanted to talk about?" She asked me. I said nothing and started getting closer to her. "Um… Shadow? Y-your creeping me out! What's wrong with you?!"

I saw fear filling up her face. I didn't care if she was scared or not. I was going to killed her right then and there! I took the knife I had on me out and, suddenly, stabbed it right into her neck, watching her eyes fill with fear and pain. Blood began to dribble down her chin and from her neck, covering Shadow completely. He then took the knife and, somehow, successfully severed Amy's head, making her body fall limb. In Shadow's hands, now, was a lifeless head of Amy Rose. He gave a small, menacing smile at her head.

"I hope he likes it…" was all he said when he reached for something behind the log.

* * *

Sonic's POV

I sat on my couch, tiredless. Somehow, that party put MORE energy into my veins. I was just flicking through the channels when I had heard someone knocking at my door. At 11:00 PM? I got up to answer the door.

"Um, sorry, but what do you want at almost midni-" I was cut off with a box shoved at him. He looked up to see Shadow all covered in, what looked like, red paint. He was about to thank him, but he saw a dull, insane look on him.

"Happy birthday," was all he said to me. I decided to open the box to see what it was.

I jumped when I saw and dropped it in front of my feet. There, inside the box, was Amy's head, and a note that read "I love you! ~Shadow" I looked to Shadow in fear and shivered when I saw his face. He had such a grimacing smile on him, I thought he was going to kill me next!

"So, Sonnikku," he said, approaching me, "do you like it? I got it specially for you~"

This guy was definitely insane. I started to back up in fear of me being next. "A-are you crazy?!" I shouted, trying not to be too scared. "Why did you have to kill her?!"

"Because… she was in my way of getting to you, my love~" I had never been more afraid of Shadow then now. He kept getting close and had me trapped in my house. I didn't know what to do. Not until getting an idea.

Shadow's POV

I watched my beautiful Sonic as his face was in fear. This was all I wanted. Just him and me all alone, with nobody to stop us. I noticed he started to get into his running stance. I had a feeling he'd run off.

Before he could run out the door, I quickly pulled my gun out, pointed it at his right leg and shot. Seconds later, I saw Sonic on the floor, screaming in pain and hugging his leg close. I went to his kitchen to get something to knock him out with. I found a frying pan in a cabinet and went to him.

"I'm sorry, Sonnikku," I said, wielding the pan above head and examined his body as he looked up at me, still in pain, and tears in his eyes, "I didn't want result to hurting you, but you leave me no choice…"

With those words said, I swung the pan into Sonic's head, knocking him out cold. I went to find a bag in his house and brought it next to him. I then put him in there and went to get the box he dropped. I picked up the box and slung the bag over my shoulder and smiled to myself.

"Sonic… this is all I've ever wanted. Now with Amy gone, we can have all sorts of fun together…" I started to walk out of his house, locking the door behind me, and headed off to a place nobody has ever seen before and won't be able to find us.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic's POV

I started to wake up and look around. I tried to remember what happened, but my head began to pound as if I was hit hard. Probably got a knot on my head. I went to try and get up but only recieved a sharp pain in my leg. I looked to see a bullet wound in my leg and I then remember what had all happened!

"Good to see you awake, love~" I heard a voice and looked to see Shadow standing at some stairs and walking down them towards me.

"Shadow?! Wh-what do you want from me?!" I asked him in fear. All I saw in his face was insanity and… lust.

"All I want is you for myself," Shadow explained, kneeling in front of me and stroking my chin. I tried to move away, only to, finally, discover I was tied down to a chair and my arms bound together, behind my back. I hissed from the air coming in contact with my leg and tried to refrain from screaming. I heard Shadow talking again. "And with that pesky Amy out of the way, I can finally have what I want with nobody to come and rescue you…"

"Shadow just let me go! I-I promise I won't run away from you! O-or tell anyone! Or…" while pleading for mercy, I didn't notice Shadow taking out a knife and suddenly slicing the flesh on my wounded leg. I cutted myself off, letting out a pain filled scream. I saw Shadow's face and he looked really mad. Probably from me begging him.

"I would untie you…" Shadow got close to my face, licking it, slowly, "but I don't want you to get away from me. And you know I'm not that stupid~"

I shuddered from the feeling of Shadow's tongue on my cheek. He finally removed the knife from my leg and I felt tears in my eyes. I looked done at my leg to see a huge cut with blood oozing out. That cut was definitely going to leave a scar. I began to sob quietly, tears hitting the chair. I didn't notice Shadow suddenly behind me until I saw everything go dark and I felt something over my eyes.

Shadow's POV

I made sure the blindfold was on tightly. This sight of Sonic all tied up and all just for me began to turn me on. I made my way in front of Sonic and pet his chin with one hand. It was soaked from his tears, making me lightly smile.

"My Sonnikku…" I whispered to my new lover, "are you ready for our fun~?"

"N-no! P-please do-" I cut Sonic off with a kiss. He was trying to pull away, but he failed. I held his head in place as I continued to kiss him and ignored his resistance. Eventually, Sonic, finally, gave in and stopped resisting. I took this chance and decided to deepen the kiss by forcing my tongue into his mouth. He let out a groan from the sudden action and it made me feel more hot then I did now. I covered every spot of Sonic's mouth with my tongue. Suddenly, I felt Sonic bite onto my tongue, harshly, making it bleed some. I pulled away from the pain and looked at him.

"Guess someone wants it rough, then," I said going to retrieve something.

Sonic's POV

All I heard was Shadow's footsteps growing distant. I didn't know what he had planned next after, really raping me. I heard his footsteps getting closer again, along with something rolling with him. Before I could guess what it was, I felt a sharp blade on my neck.

"Sonic…" I heard Shadow say, his breath against my ear, "I wanted us to have fun, for once. Just the two of us, and nobody else… but if you don't want to…" I felt the blade start to sink into by neck slowly and I began to panic, tears running down to my chin like falls in Green Hill, "…then I guess I'd have to let you go… but in my own way…"

"Sh-Shadow! W-wait!" I screamed in panic. I felt the blade stop. Meaning, he was going to listen to me. "I-I won't do it again! J-just please d-don't kill me…" I began to cry like I was 10 years younger again; tears spilling down my cheeks, eventually, soaking the blindfold over my eyes. "I… I'll do anything…"

I regretted saying those words. They always made me feel like I was that person who's desparate to get money. But, in this case, that money was my own life. I felt the blade slice a little on my neck before being lifted up.

"Will you let me get to have fun with you, then?" I heard Shadow ask me. With that tone in his voice, I could tell he was smiling through that whole time. I gave a hestitant nod, but then, probably asked the stupidist question for the situation I was in.

"But… do I have to wear this blind fold?" All I was given was silence. "Shadow? Are you even listening to me? Or did you-"

I felt a hand slap me across the cheek and something, most likely Shadow, going to sit on my lap. "That information is only for me, love~"

I was about to ask another question, but cut off by Shadow's mouth on mine, tongue already in my mouth. I hestitated to bite this time. Which, with all the hesitation, I felt my tongue bend upwards for a second, touching Shadow's tongue, nearly panicking.

Shadow's POV

I broke the kiss for air. I kept staring at Sonic with his current condition. Being tied up, with very few wounds, and under my own body. I looked to the cut on his shoulder and started to feel bad for nearly killing my new lover. I leaned my head to the cut and began to lick at it, tasting Sonic's sweet blood on my tongue. I feel him wince a bit from my licking. I continues to lick until I heard Sonic give out a breathy groan. I guessed that right where the cut was, was his sweet spot. I decided to lightly suck on it, hearing Sonic groan a lot more now. I was going to continue sucking until I felt something poking me at my crotch. I looked down to see Sonic's sheath open, and his dick was now out, poking my crotch.

"Didn't think you were a masochist, Sonic~" I said, grinding against his member lightly, letting out a toying groan. Sonic let out a cute groan from my grinding. I began to think on his question earlier and decided to oblige on it and ripped the blindfold off Sonic's eyes. Sonic looked at me in surprise when it was off, but that was shortened as I continued to grind against him, now going a bit harder. I began to feel my member starting to slip out of my sheath now. Once it was fully out, I got off of Sonic and stood in front of him.

Sonic's POV

"I'm going to untie you for us to have more fun. Promise not to run away~?" I gave Shadow a look that made that question rhetorical. I mean, my left leg is wounded and my right own is tied to the chair, so how would I even be able to run?! I heard Shadow laugh some. "I take that as a 'no'."

Shadow leaned towards me, untying to rope around the chair. While doing that, he took the moment to give me a kiss on my cheek. Once I was untied to the chair, I felt Shadow suddenly take my head onto his thigh, making it where my face was right next to his hard dick.

"You see that, Sonic?" Shadow asked me, while he lightly stroked it and gave a small groan. "That's what you do to me every day… making me hard at the thought of you fucking me or you wanting me inside of you. In fact, the thought is getting me harder right now since I'll be able to fulfill those thoughts, now!"

Some reason, I couldn't stop staring at it. As if I was mesmerized by how nice it looked. WHICH I WASN'T. Shadow smiled at me just staring at his dick, knowing my eyes haven't moved from it. I felt him release my head for some reason and looked at him confusedly. Those eyes… everytime I look at them, I get shivers down my spine. As if he was going to break my spine.

"Sonic… can you tell me how it tastes?" Shadow suddenly thrusted into my mouth, taking me by surprise. I tried to pull away, but Shadow had a strong grip on my quills, there wasn't even a budge I could make. Shadow had gotten his whole member in, and I ended up gagging a little from it hitting the back of my throat. After a bit of waiting, Shadow began thrusting into my mouth slowly, still holding my head in place. I heard him groaning a lot from just being inside my mouth. I'm sure it'd be more depending who's topping. His pace began to pick up as he pounded into my mouth.

"Hah… S-Sonic… Y-your mouth feels like a dream!" Shadow shouted with ecstasy flavored in his tone. He gave a few more thrusts before, suddenly, pulling out and cumming on my face. Some of it landed on my tongue, but mostly all over my face. Shadow kneeled in front of me and smiled lightly.

"I think… we should get to my favorite part…" I froze up. I knew what was going happen next, and I was not ready, "but, I think I want to try something else on you~"

I watched Shadow head upstairs for some reason. He came back, after a while with a sack full of some stuff. Shadow dropped and I had never been more scares than what all happened to me just earlier!


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the bag, there was all sorts of sex toys in there. From whips and crops to dildos and butt plugs. I even saw a string with beads on it and I felt like all this stuff would be my death. Shadow went to up to me and untied the rope that connected my fine leg with the chair. I took it as a chance to run, but Shadow was too fast for me and picked me up over his shoulder.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere, my love~" Shadow said, taking me to one of the walls. I felt and heard him purring, as if he was excited about something. All of a sudden, I was put onto a table with four latches on it. Shadow strapped my legs down, with my ass facing the air. I felt scared for what was coming next and had my tail between my legs.

"Oh, Sonic…" Shadow commented, lust stained in his voice, "you don't have to be afraid. I'm not even going to fuck you, right away, yet." He walked over to the bag to grab one of his "torture weapons." I started to wonder why he hadn't latched my hands down only to find out they tied behind my back. I was down here for what felt like thirty minutes and just noticed I was arm restricted. Good job on observing, Sonic! Thanks…

I felt the cum on my face drip down to my cheeks, remembering what had just happened. I let out a soft sigh, knowing that if I don't get this stuff off my face, it could stain, making me look like I bleached my fur.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Shadow's had lifting and rubbing my tail. I let out an, oddly satisfied, moan. He then gave a small laugh at my moan and continued to rub my tail.

"So… this is your erogenous zone, huh?" Shadow questioned, licking my tail. I let out another moan, feeling my dick harden from this action. He soon stopped being mesmerized by my tail and took the chance to lick my asshole, now that my tail was lifted up, wagging a bit. I felt Shadow's tongue dart into my hole, making me moan louder than before. He continued to lick for a few more minutes until lifting up rubbing my ass.

"Since I'm wanting us to have fun, I'll let you choose how this should go…" I looked to him in confusion and saw in his hand was those beads that made me nervous earlier, and scared now, "you can choose between this little toy being put into your ass, or maybe you'd like something more real?"

I stayed quiet for a while, thinking. I knew I took too long to answer heard Shadow say something again. "I guess I have to make the decisions around here, don't I?" I felt him get on the table some, his member aligned with my ass.

Shadow's POV

"Sonic, tell me how bad you want this? And don't lie. I see your cock hardening for me, and dripping," I reached for Sonic's cock and rubbed it, making Sonic groan loudly, making me harder.

"I-I… I-I want you, Shadow…" Sonic finally begged, making me smirk, "I want your dick deep inside my ass, making me scream my lungs off and cum all over this table!"

"Sorry, I didn't get that, love. Might want to speak up?" I began to grind against his ass, hearing him moan again.

"I-I want you to fuck me, Shadow!" Sonic shouted, "I want you to plow my ass into this table! I want you to make my legs weaker than the wound! I WANT TO FEEL YOUR CUM SPILL INSIDE MY ASS!"

My breath hitched from how hot it sounded when Sonic begged. I gave a teasing smirk and inserted into his ass, immediately. Sonic moaned loudly out of pain as I groaning in pleasure. I waited for him to calm down from the pain. He turned his head to me, as if expecting me to making another move.

"You want me to move now?" I asked him, seeing his face change some. Sonic gave a small nod while clenching his fists tightly. I began to thrust slowly inside of Sonic's ass, feeling how warm and deep it was. I was nearly panting at how hot it was. Sonic was giving out cute, little, moans that sounded laced with lust. I guess I did win his heart, after all~.

"F… faster…" I heard Sonic mumble. It told me I managed to hit his prostate and it made me smile like a little boy getting candy after a dentist appointment. I decided to tease him and go slower.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"F-faster… please, Shadow…" I went even slower.

"SHADOW! FUCK ME FASTER AND HARDER!" I finally obliged and pulled out far enough to where my tip was only inside and them slammed deep into Sonic's ass, making him nearly scream his lungs out. I began to thrust faster and moved my grip from holding his tail to his hips.

"Agh… fuck, Sonic… your ass feels so good… so warm and slick for my dick to slide in…" I panted, rambling dirty talk to my new lover. I began to go faster than before. I leaned my chest against Sonic's back and moved my hands to his legs and started to hump him like an animal in their mating season.

"N-ngh… Shadow… I-I'm gonna cum!" Sonic shouted, as his semen spilled all over the table. I felt his walls clench around my dick and I ended up cumming deeply in his ass, making Sonic moan louder than he's ever had.

We both were a panting mess now; Sonic had a puddle of drool under his mouth, making me smile lightly. My dick was still deep in Sonic and I decided to give him a few more thrusts before pulling out and letting all my cum poor down his legs. I went to unlatch is legs and untie his arms.

Sonic's POV

I felt my arms and legs were loose and looked to Shadow.

"Think you can clean this mess you made for me?" he asked me. I nodded, getting off the table carefully and going to where all our mixed cum was and went to lick it up. I felt Shadow petting my head. "Good boy~"

I began to purr into his touch. Shadow, then, helped me up, but not before we went into a sloppy, passionately kiss, with both our tongues trying to go into each other's mouth. We pulled away with a strand of saliva connecting us and I gave a lustful smile. I looked down to see Shadow was hard again. I stroked him lightly and hesitantly.

"I guess a round two will be in placed?" I asked Shadow, who was purring as much as me and nodded.

"This time it won't be anyone strapped down, and I want you to fuck me, this time…" Shadow whispered into my ear, then licking it. He then picked me up, bridal style, went to get the bag, and took me upstairs.


End file.
